A love never lost
by lady Slytherin 183
Summary: ONE SHOT - Draco reminisces his time with harry before his death


**A love never lost**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**This is a one shot clip of what draco felt when harry died.**

I HATE YOU!

those words where said to often between us, that is until 6th year when we shook hands in the toilets and befriended one another.

_It will be alright Malfoy, here let me help you, I dont need help potter i spat back at him, Really because right now you look as if you need all the help you can get, Shove off potter i replied turning away from him._

_and why should i do that, why are you even bothering, i hate you, you hate me why are you bothering trying to help me i demanded_

_i dont hate you he replied softly, no i beleive that you hide behind a mask, a mask in which i hate but you i do not hate, this was the begining of a friendship that turned into love_

How i wish i could go back , how i wish i wasnt standing here looking down upon your grave, how i wish i cold hold you one last time, how i wish i could have you around me inside of me and over me.

_That was really good Dray he said from behind me, gently moving my elbow down abit as he helped me with my patronus, Speak for yourself potter i smirked arrogantly my patronus will always be the better one in this room i added snobbishly, is that so he answered with a grin looking into my eyes and from then on i knew, I knew i was in love with one Harry James Potter._

why did you leave me i yelled suddenly to no one in particular, how could you leave me, i cried suddenly weeping on the grave of the man i loved.

_Did you see his face he laughed as we hid in a broom cupboard hiding away from filtch who had previously been chasing us, i swear his face was going to explode with rage at seeing us i laughed out, red faced shining with sweat. um Dray he asked, yeah harry, we have a slight problem._

_What is it i asked rolling my eyes playfully at him_

_the door is locked he said twisting the handle to prove his point _

_what d'you mean its locked i said sharply twisting the handle myself only to see the other man was indeed telling the truth they were indeed locked in a broom cupboard..._

_so there we were sometime later trying to keep ourselves entertained until we were let out._

_there's mistletoe up there he pointed out randomly_

_I looked up and there was indeed mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, odd i swear it wasnt there before i thought, and what is your point potter i asked playfully _

_He simply shrugged with a small shy smile upon his lips _

_Harry i said his name as a walked over to him pulling him up from his sitting position, to stand before me._

_Yes draco he replied looking deep into my eyes, neither of us noticing the distance between us was slowly closing, then with the gryffindore courage he possessd he moved his head towards mine closing the remaining space between us, i saw fireworks before my very eyes and i knew, i knew from this very moment this was ment to be._

You promised you'd always be here for me i yelled anger and greif coursing through my veins, i was so angry at him he left me, He left me all alone how could he, why did he have to be so selfish to leave him now after everything.

_It had been 3 months since we shared our first kiss in the ''Our broom cupboard' as we came to call it, we were now currently in the room of requirment laying faceing each other tomorrow would be it, the final battle._

_harry i asked unsure, yeah Dray his soft reply came_

_harry i want you to promise me that you'll come back to me _

_dray.. he sighed you know i cant promise you that, there is a high chance i may not live and you know it but i can give you my word i shall try he said taking my lips with his own _

_this kiss was a new experience in itself it was full of passion and love his tongue ran over my bottem lip seeking permission for entry which i gladly allowe, as the kiss deepend i felt my own arousal pressed up against his own and i new i wanted this i wanted to be his to be harry'_

_Harry i gasped breaking from the kiss, he looked into my eyes looking for for any doubt which he found non of, are you sure dray he whispered at my nod he continued the kiss moving away from my lips dragging them to behind my ear whilst slowly unbuttoning my shirt whilst i moaned at his affection and began undressing him in return, soon our shirts lay on the floor and harry' mouth was slowly moving from my neck and down my chest pausing over each of my erect nipple sucking and gently nipping each then moving away down my stomach and to the zipper of my trousers, harry i gasped as his hand brushed over my aching erection, he pressed his hand gently over it and began removing my trousers then my boxers._

_He took my aching member into his mouth sucking the tip then worked his way down taking me fully down to the hilt, i gasped and moaned as his head bobbed up and down._

_i then felt his finger pressed again my entrance pausing his sucking looking at me asking if it alright to continue at my nod he progressed pressing his finger fully into me and sucked my aching member harder._

_harry i moaned, more harry i need ah.. i need more_

_with that he added another finger and began thrusting into me and began scissoring his fingers stretching me and preparing me for the next step.._

_harry... oh god harry... more god yess.. more harry i demanded of him_

_he removed his mouth and fingers away from me and removed his own trousers and boxers, casting a quick lubrication spell on him self, he took my legs and place them on his shoulders and positioned himself at my leaking enterance, you ready he whispered, yes i replie._

_with that he bent down and kissed me slowly and passionatly then slowly entered his large cock into my tight enterance_

_argh i cried out whilst he moaned deeply into my mouth its alright dray i wont hurt you he whispered between our mouths, after a few mineuts of adjusting he began to move, slowly and gently._

_Harry...i moaned harder..i want... oh god please just go harder i moaned _

_he began to thrust deeply into me hitting my prostate causing me to be blinded with pleasure, i began creaming and begging for more and more as each thrust hit that pleasure spot over and over, i felt my release starting to build within my stomach._

_harry im gunna ... ahhh i never got to finish my sentance as i came hard screaming harr' name into the night_

_harry shortly came after screaming my own name before laying down on top of me_

_I love you he whispered lovingly in my ear_

_i love you to harry i replied. kissing him slowly before falling into the darkness of sleep_

i was so angry, i was angry at him.

i cant ever forgive you i bellowed, you said you loved me, you said you'd come back to me you lied i wept i cant forgive you i cant forgive you i kept muttering to myself

_I watched in awe as harry duelled voldemort, an epic battle of dominince then he finally succeed the dark lord fell._

_He turned and looked at me and smiled then it happened _

_his smile turned into a shocked expression mingled with surprise and there struck right through him was a sword and bellatrix lestrange holding the hilt_

_NOOOO i yelled and sent an avada kedavra to her, i watched as my curse hit her full in the face knocking her backwards and hitting the ground with a dull thud_

_harry i cried catching him as he fell_

_harry no come on you cant do this, come one we'll get you to the healers come on i begged, panicking at the amount of blood he already lost_

_he began gasping for breaths, dray its t..to late he ground out _

_no..no its not it cant be, please dont leave me harry i begged _

_i..i..i love you dray he whispered to me_

_no harry dont you say that, this isnt your last day i said desperatly resting his head in my arms clinging onto the saviours body._

_harry come on please you can make it, i need you please stay with me, i looked into his eyes and saw the light fading from them fast and knew he was dying _

_i will always be with you Dray he whispered before going limp in my arms _

_harry i whispered. Harry..harry you cant leave me i cried _

_i broke down over his broken body crying his name out over and over hoping he'd come back to me_

it had been 6 months since the day the - man - who - gave - his - life - to - save - the - world died and it still felt as raw and painful as it did when i saw his life leave his eyes, i vowed to myself i would never love again, would never move on and wont live on without him without the man i loved.

i pushed myself off the floor and brought myself into a sitting position infront of harry' grave and traced the letters on the gravestone, then pulled out a roll of partchment and clipped it onto the front of my robes, i then slowly brought out a vial of bright yellow potion, that would stop my heart, for i could not live on without him.

i drank the potion in three gulps then rested next to the headstone and let the dizziness take over, i then realized i wasnt alone, he was here next to me holding me.

Harry i whispered.

yes draco he smiled, he seemed to have a glow aound him, he looked more carefree and more healthy than i ever saw him, come on draco lets go home he said to me holding out his hand for me, with that we left to go live on in peace, to be with each other forever and always.

leaving behind the body of one Draco Malfoy, who died the day the love of his life died, who died resting his head against the headstone of the man he loved and above all dying to be with the man he loved...


End file.
